


Screaming

by Caedmon



Series: In an hour or less: Olicity in a jiffy! [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Injured Felicity, Worried Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Flash Fic challenge - everything written, edited and posted in an hour or less. The prompt was "a shot rang out."</p>
<p>Felicity hears screaming, and she doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> As always:  
> All of the mistakes are mine (and oh, are there mistakes. I really wish I could edit, because good Lord, are there mistakes. But that's the rules of the game, so forgive them, please?)  
> I own nothing at all. Except, you know, the mistakes.  
> Comments and kudos feed the muse!  
> clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com

A shot rang out and someone screamed. It registered with Felicity faintly that it wasn’t a shout or a yell, it wasn’t a cry, it was a scream. She was surprised that she heard anything, the shot had been so loud. Her ears felt full of something, but still, she’d heard that scream.

 

_“FELICITY!” ___

__

__Hold on, she knew that voice. That voice was familiar to her somehow. But how?_ _

__

__She felt herself falling, and still that scream came in through the roaring in her ears. _“FELICITY! NO!”_ Her fall to the ground was slow, and she wondered vaguely why gravity didn’t seem to be pulling on her as hard as usual._ _

__

__And then she hit the ground, her bottom landing on the concrete first, and her chest blossomed in pain. She gasped, rocking backwards, more screams joining the first until she heard several familiar _thww-pft_ sounds of arrows flying and hitting their target. Something hit the ground with a thud not far from her, but she didn’t care. The screaming had stopped, and the shots had stopped, but it didn’t matter. She hurt. Felicity looked at her hands and they were shiny and red. _Blood. I’m bleeding,_ she thought. _I’m dying.__ _

__

__Footsteps, fast and heavy, came thudding up and she looked to find the source. Oliver skidded to a stop beside her on his knees and threw his bow to the ground, holding his hands out over her helplessly, looking at her wildly as if he had no idea what to do or where to begin. Suddenly she could place the voice she’d heard screaming; it had been Oliver. She’d never heard him scream before._ _

__

__“Oh, God, Felicity, oh _God_ ,” he moaned._ _

__

__“Oliver,” she croaked, looking up at him. “I’m hurt.”_ _

__

__“Help is on the way, alright? Hold on, sweetheart. Just hold on for me. It’s alright. I’m here, Felicity, you’re safe. Hold on.” He was putting pressure on her shoulder and it hurt._ _

__

__“You’re hurting me,” she said._ _

__

__“Shhh,” he shushed her. “I know, I’m sorry. It’ll be okay. Stay awake for me, okay? Stay with me, Felicity.”_ _

__

__“I’m so tired, Oliver,” she mumbled._ _

__

__“No!” he yelled, and her eyes fluttered open for just a moment before lowering again, “Talk to me, Felicity! Stay with me, you have to keep talking!”_ _

__

__Felicity muttered something and tumbled into a black sleep._ _

__

__> >\------->_ _

__

__Felicity swam up out of unconsciousness slowly, hearing voices and snippets of conversations for a moment and then drifting back off into a peaceful oblivion. When she’d hear talking she’d try to talk back, ask questions, but she felt as if she were covered by a blanket stuffed with lead and was too tired to fight. Besides, she hurt, and it just felt better to sleep. So she’d give up and drift back into the place where it didn’t hurt anymore._ _

__

__“...we were able to repair most of the damage, her body will repair the rest. It will take time, however, and it’s vital that she rest.” _Who is that_ , she thought. _Are they talking about me?__ _

__

__“She won’t like that,” someone said, and was that Thea? _Is Thea here? Thea!_ She tried to call out. Nothing came out, no part of her moved._ _

__

__“Doesn’t matter,” said the first voice, a female. “She has to if she wants to heal.”_ _

__

__“Thank you, doctor,” said another voice. _That’s Oliver_ , she thought. _Oliver! Oliver! I’m here!__ _

__

__“You’re welcome,” she said, and Felicity felt a warm hand close around hers._ _

__

___Oliver, I’m here._ She tried to squeeze, but fell asleep instead._ _

__

__> >\------->_ _

__

__The next voice that woke her up was her mother’s, and she stifled a groan._ _

__

__“Oh, my baby!”_ _

__

__“Mrs. Smoak,” She heard Oliver begin, and she tried to tell him it was no use._ _

__

__She felt her mother clasp her hand and heard the rattle of bangle bracelets, smelled her mother’s familiar scent around the oxygen tube in her nose (which was terribly uncomfortable, by the way), and felt...comforted._ _

__

__“Is she going to be okay?” Donna said, fear cutting through her voice._ _

__

__“Yes, she’ll be fine. She just has to rest.” Oliver’s tone was off, and he sounded tired. Go lay down, she tried to tell him._ _

__

__“What happened?”_ _

__

__“She was shot,” Oliver said, “in her upper chest. The bullet collapsed her lung and clipped a major vein. The doctors were able to fix all the damage, but she still has to rest to heal. So we have her resting.”_ _

__

__“So she’s drugged?” her mother demanded. Oliver didn’t answer, so Felicity wasn’t sure of his answer. She felt like he probably nodded. She certainly felt drugged. “But she will wake up?”_ _

__

__“She’s going to be fine.” Felicity heard the smile in his voice, but also the exhaustion, and her mother let go of her hand. She tried to grab for her mother or Oliver, one of them. Oliver needed to sleep, and her instinct to protect him was strong. She gathered her strength and yelled. It came out as the softest of whimpers._ _

__

__“Did you hear that?” her mother said in a hushed tone. Suddenly both of her hands were being held, the clicking of bracelets on one side, Oliver kissing her fingers, his scruff scratching her knuckles on the other. “Felicity?” her mother said quietly. “I’m here, baby. I’m here.”_ _

__

__“You’re safe, Felicity,” Oliver whispered, and Felicity tried to turn her head to him. She wanted to see his face. She couldn’t move and her eyes wouldn’t open. “I’m here, and nothing is going to happen to you. Your mom is here, and you’re going to be fine. We’re going to take care of you. Everything is fine, sweetheart.”_ _

__

__“You’re going to be okay, baby,” Donna chimed in, stroking Felicity’s arm around the tubes. “It’ll all be just fine.”_ _

__

__Felicity tried to nod, to squeeze their hands, to let them know she was okay but nothing would come out. Oliver kissed her fingers again and whispered, “I love you, Felicity. Sleep now. I’ll be here when you wake up.”_ _

__

__They fell silent for a minute while Felicity waited, hoping to hear more from them. Nothing came for a while, then the heavy blanket of sleep began to push down on her. Just before she succumbed, she heard her mother say, “Oliver Queen, you look like hell. When is the last time you slept? Go, get on that couch and sleep. I’m here. If she moves a muscle, I’ll wake you up. Now go.”_ _

__

___Good for you, Mama_ , Felicity thought as the sleep took her._ _

__

__> >\------->_ _

__

__When she woke again, she could hear the sound of people talking over music and laughter. She opened her eyes and realized she was in a stark white hospital room. Oliver was in the hospital recliner beside her, his feet kicked up on the bed beside her feet, his fingers laced in hers. She’d been propped up in the bed a little and felt more alert._ _

__

__I can see. I’m actually awake this time._ _

__

__She squeezed her fingers tentatively actually moving them around Oliver’s this time and Oliver leapt to his feet, spinning around to look at her, crouching close._ _

__

__“Hey,” he said softly, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek, “you’re awake.”_ _

__

__“Hey yourself,” she croaked._ _

__

__“Shhh, you don’t have to talk. Are you hurting? Just nod or shake your head if you want.”_ _

__

__“Not too bad. How long have I been here?”_ _

__

__“Three days.”_ _

__

__“When can I go home?”_ _

__

__“When the doctor says so. Now rest.”_ _

__

__“I’m thirsty.”_ _

__

__He rushed to the small sink in the corner of the room and poured water into a styrofoam cup, sticking a straw in and dashing back to her bed, slowing only on the last step closest to her, bringing it to her lips incredibly gently. She sipped, then made a face. “Tastes like metal.”_ _

__

__“I’m sorry,” he said, setting the water aside and sitting beside her gingerly, careful not to disturb her. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers, bringing his other hand up to her cheek. “You scared the hell out of me, sweetheart.”_ _

__

__“I’ll be okay.”_ _

__

__“Still scared me. I know that now, but I didn’t know it then. You bled so much. I was so afraid.”_ _

__

__She smiled weakly up at him, leaning her face into his touch. “You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.”_ _

__

__“Good. I never want to. Want you with me always. Need you with me always.”_ _

__

__She closed her eyes, feeling the sleep creeping up on her. “Where’s my mother?”_ _

__

__“Gone for coffee. She’s going to be thrilled, she’s been worried.”_ _

__

__“I’m going back to sleep soon. So tired.”_ _

__

__He stood up and bent low, kissing her lips softly. “You sleep, Felicity. I’ll be here when you wake up. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I love you so much. Thank you for not leaving me.”_ _

__

__“I love you, too, and I’m not leaving either,” she said. At least, that’s what she tried to say. She drifted off midway through, but he knew, anyway._ _


End file.
